Calendar
The''' Veltherian unified''' calendar is shared between all of its cultures. There are historical calendars maintained for archival reasons, which were once of cultural or religious significance before the unification of Veltheria. Years The years are counted positively from the first new year after the first Keystone was discovered, starting with AH 1, meaning 'in the first year of harmony’, from the Latin anno harmoniae. This means that by convention the day Maua was discovered, and the months that followed, fall in a previous era to the one named after the event. The preceding age is called the Age of Nations, whose dates range from AC 1 to AC 4287. AC in this case stands for 'in the first year of nations', from anno civitatum. Dates prior to that are dated negatively, such as 1 SA ('ancient era', from saeculum anticus) being the year prior to AC 1. Months The Veltherian standard year begins, by convention, at the first dawn after the moment of the spring equinox (spring in Halsteyr, at least). The year proceeds as follows, with each month possessing 28 days, and an intercalary day falling in place of the 1st of the Bull's Moon (that is, the new moon following the equinox): * Ram's Moon * Bull's Moon * Twin Moon * Crab's Moon * Lion's Moon * Young Moon * Fair Moon * Spider's Moon * Serpent's Moon * Goat's Moon * Fountain's Moon * Sea Moon Aside from a few special days where the phase of the moon is material, most of the time the months and moons are only loosely tracked. Days Weeks are seven days long throughout Veltheria, though the names vary culture by culture. The system of Sunday, Monday, Tuesday etc is widely recognised. Notable Dates * AC 1 - The first city, Eridu, is built by dwarves in the Enoch Mountains, and the earliest concept of fixed national identity begins. * AC 4006 - The city of Halsteyr, long a series of mining camps, is royally chartered in what was then the Holy Frankish Empire. * AH 1 - The Keystone of Harmony is discovered in a ruby mine outside Halsteyr. * AH 132 - The continent of Aztlán was discovered, along with numerous communities of Titans. Exploration of the rest of the world proceeded at an accelerated pace, though no new lineages were discovered. * AH 222 '- The Keystone Ylias is recovered from the surface of the Moon, by the crew of ''Celene. * '''AH 240 - The Academy of Void Exploration is chartered. * AH 251 - The first true voidship, Mixcoatl, arrives on the surface of Mars. * AH 297 - Philosophers verify the existence of the Aether. * AH 318 - The voidship Acheron returns from the Aether with the Keystone of Mind. * AH 350 - The voidship Splendour returns from the Maelstrom with the Keystone of Life. * AH 468 - The voidship Discovery returns from Arcadia with the Keystone of Wyrd. * AH 523 - The voidship Legacy is launched on the third of Fair Moon.